


Dialogue Prompts

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Death, Harassment, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Multi, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Teasing, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to begin writing again & decided to look up dialogue prompts to get me back into the motions. (May not be my best work so please forgive me in advance ((also, comments are welcome!))</p><p>So I bring to you my Suicide Squad fics I based on some of those prompts :)</p><p>PS. Scaletta is the OC that will be featured in each drabble & some she'll work be working with the Joker, Batsy, or the SS (I decide on the prompt & who I'd think it goes best with).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rick Flagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is he bleeding?"
> 
> "Because he's an idiot."
> 
> "I didn't know that idiocy causes people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."
> 
> "I think it's a new phenomenon."

Rick groaned, eyes shutting tightly as he heard a sickening crack, a pained groan, & Scaletta curse in annoyance. The solider turned around to find one of his men on the ground, hand clutching at his bleeding (& probably broken) nose as his other men backed away in horror. He looked at the seventeen year old with serious, agitated blue eyes.

"Why is he bleeding?" Rick decided to ask in hopes of getting a serious response out of the youngest member of the Suicide Squad. She looked at him blankly, then at the man on the floor.

"Because he's an idiot." She replied simply. Flagg stared at her, eyes flickering to her bloodied right hand that she tucked into her jacket pocket.

"I didn't know that idiocy causes people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose," Rick said hoping that playing along would get her to actually explained what Brody had done to piss her off.

Scaletta paused for a bit, thinking over her options before answering, "I think it's a new phenomenon." Rick rolled his eyes & looked to a now standing (on wobbly legs) Brody.

"Stay the hell away for her." He ordered, "And _you_." Rick added incredously, "Stop punching people dammit. That's the fifth guy this week  & it's only Tuesday." He said warningly to which the teen merely nodded as she rocked back & forth on her feet, a mischievous smile on her lips.

 _This is going to be a long week._ Rick thought with a weak sigh.


	2. Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... On the bright side I am not addicted to cocaine."

"... On the bright side I am not addicted to cocaine," Scaletta sheepishly pointed out as she followed behind Bruce.

"Sugar is just as bad," Bruce replied.

"It's literally not," she rebutted & shoveled another mouthful of Sour Patch Kids into her mouth. "They use to put cocaine in Coke yah know." Scaletta informed as she opened a tab of Coke, brown eyes looking exquisitely at her old companion who didn't seem amused.

"Your eating habits must change if you wish to continue working with me." Scaletta opened her mouth to argue back but saw the look on his face. He wasn't kidding this time.

"Awe, what the fu-" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why?? I'm still in top shape Batsy! You can't get rid of me, I'm awesome!" She argued horribly. Bruce glanced away from some documents to eye her for a moment before returning to them.

"Indeed you are, but your eating is affecting your body whether or not you know it." Bruce said firmly. Scaletta sighed & Bruce looked up when he heard something clink against his desk. His eyes widened.

"Sorry Bruce, I love working with you... really, but I can't part with sugary foods." She said flopping down on his couch & continued to eat her candy, & chug her soda. The caped crusader merely waved her off with a roll of his eyes, slightly upset with her choice. But alas, she was still a child in nature, there was only so much the caped crusader could do.


	3. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clown Prince is surprised by the teen metahuman's words.
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt: They are not your friends, until they have defended you in your absence.

"I don't even know why you talk to that green haired freak!" Scaletta rubbed her temples as her newest client insulted her "friend" repeatedly. "Such a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be hanging out with some _sick_ , deranged fucker like him!"

"..." She focused directly on him, but alas he was unable to see the fire burning in her eyes & continued his ranting.

"Come. Work for me." He suggested wildly, "I'll treat you like a queen. You won't have to worry about that clown looking, joke of a muthafuc-" He was slammed against the wood floors by a great force.

"Say one more thing bad about that man & I'll show you exactly _why_ I work with him." Scaletta snarled, pressing her knife into his neck. Fear was the only thing evident in the green eyes that were transfixed on her. "I've _never_ met someone so disrespectful in my life! I just started working with you  & you have the- the audacity to _insult_ a good friend _right in front of me_?!"

"I- I'm sorry ma'am!" He whimpered, voice shaking. Scaletta noticed he looked to be on the verge of passing out. She chuckled, it was dark & had an underlying tone that was just down right unsettling.

"Oh, you will be." She whispered, digging the knife into his neck & violently dragged it across, slicing both arteries there.

"We're friends now are we?" Scaletta groaned & faceplanted into the nearly dead man's chest. "Oh, it's okay my dear, it'll be our little secret!" Joker laughed as he shut the door, a knife embedded in the wood only seconds after. She could hear the clown laughing as he ran out the building.


	4. Boomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The amount of alcohol I would need to sleep with you would actually kill me."

It wasn't uncommon to find the Aussie, boomerang wielding thief hitting on Scaletta. He had left Katana alone when she had come along; good news for Katana, bad for the teenage metahuman. Today was no different.

"Oi, Scaletta, sweetheart. Just gimme a taste today, a simple peck'll sate me." Captain Boomer said aloud, alerting everyone to Scaletta's arrival in their own "HQ". Her eyes flickered to the Aussie in disgust before joining Harley & the others at the mini bar.

"The usual?" Harley asked, ponytails bouncy just as energetically as her. Scaletta smiled & nodded as the pale skinned girl fingered her favorite drink, whiskey. Jack Daniel's to be exact.

"Girly, I'm talking to yah!" Boomer said as he appeared on her right. She whizzed around in her chair unimpressed by the burly man before her.

"And I'm ignoring yah Boomer." She said as Harley handed her her drink, "Now, let me get back to it." Scaletta went to turn around but Boomer seized her arm in a large, dirty hand. Everyone in the room tensed, eyes intent on Boomer as if ready to pounce.

"C'mon, stop being so damn stingy," he said, the beer on his breath slapped her in the face. "Just put out will yah, I'll show yah a _good_ time." Boomer grinned. Scaletta could see the glint of silver in his mouth.

She chuckled amusedly, "The amount of alcohol I would need to sleep with you would actually _kill_ me." Scaletta sneered at the man. Floyd laughed from his place at the bar  & was soon joined by Diablo.

"I don't know about that Scaletta, you're a tough cookie." Floyd said as he turned to face the teen & Boomer.

"Remember the time she leapt off Arkham hospital?" Diablo asked, eyes flickering amused to his companions. They nodded, Killer Croc chuckling deeply.

"If it hadn't had been for Batsy, she would've hit the pavement." Harley said with a giggle, causing the metahuman teen to flip her off.

"Anyways..." She said drawing attention back to the previous conversation at hand, "I'm not sleeping with you." She said curtly & removed Boomer's hand from her arm, "I'm sleeping with my damn self." Scaletta said as she quickly made her way to her cell. Boomer attempted to follow, but his advance was smothered as a guard began to tail Scaletta to her room. The captain cursed inwardly to himself.


	5. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't bleed on my floor."

One day was all she asked for, but no. She should've known there was no 'one day' when you knew the Joker.

"Don't bleed on my floor." She said in a monotone voice. Scaletta had come home to find the Joker picking the lock to her door & reluctantly- **_reluctantly_** \- let him in.

"Can't make any promises doll face." The green haired man said with a crooked, slightly pained smile. She eyed him up & down momentarily, focusing on his injuries. The main being the knife wound near his waist that oozed blood, his once white skin now stained a deep red.

"You make this promise because I _will_ fucking kill you." She said, a noise akin to a snarl finding its way into her throat. "Bathroom. Now." Joker made his way to the bathroom  & by the time Scaletta had come in he had his purple shirt off, exposing his top half.

"Like what yah see doll?" He asked teasingly, blue eyes squinting at the teen as she removed a first aid kit from underneath the sink. She snorted & began to tend to his more serious injuries.

"There." Scaletta released a breath she'd been holding as she finished the last stitch to the knife wound. She covered it with gauze after applying a layer of antibiotic cream. "You can put your shirt on now."

"Can I?" He said moving towards her, his hands hovering out in front of him, blue eyes meeting her brown. She was the first to look away, not out of fear but for the fact she rolled her eyes. Joker took that as the go ahead & curled his arms around her waist, tugging her into him. "Finally you give in. I knew you couldn't resist me for long."

"I've known you since I was thirteen Joker. Four years is a lot of time." She pointed out, exposing her neck as he lightly nibbled & licked at it. He merely chuckled against her skin as he explored her body.


	6. Rick Flagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm either going out for ice cream, or to commit a heinous crime. I'll decide in the car."

Rick grunted softly as weight was  momentarily applied to his chest, he cracked open his blue eyes. Immediately noticing his missing lover, & then a form wriggling into clothing much too big for them. Rick propped himself up on his elbows, eyes focused intently on her, unblinking.

Scaletta shivered & looked over at the solider, "Stop that."

"What?" His voice was rough with sleep, & it made Scaletta made feel some type of way

"Your creepy ass stare with your freaking gorgeous ass blue eyes." She said yanking on his pants & falling over in the process, he smiled softly as she flailed on the carpeted floor.

"You think my eyes are gorgeous?" He asked as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed & jumped up, arms grabbing the teen off the floor & pulling her into his bare chest. He was warm. It soothed her.

"Course. Only reason I'm still screwing yah." She said jokingly, "I'm going out by the way." Scaletta said & snatched the keys from the bedside table.

"Where are yah going?" He asked with a suspicious look. She shrugged as she reached the front door, he tailing her like a puppy. Scaletta turned the knob, door open wide enough for her to slip through.

"I'm either going out for ice cream, or to commit a heinous crime. I'll decide in the car." Scaletta said quickly & slammed the door in his face before he could protest. She ran down the hallway, gripping her sides as her deranged laugh was heard by the entire complex.


	7. Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know they're gonna use things you love against you."

The only other person who knew about Bruce's double life next to Alfred was Scaletta. And she was a villian. However, she kept the little tidbit of information to herself, she saw no reason to share it with the public. So here she stood, at his home.

"Can I get you something? Food? A drink maybe?" Bruce asked as he poured himself a shot of whiskey. Scaletta shook her head lightly as she leaned against the bookshelf opposite the small bar he leaned against. Bruce watched in general interest at the teen's unusual stance, her arms were folded over her chest, hands clenching into fists, & brows furrowed.

"Bruce." She said softly, hands falling to her sides as she stared longingly at the floor. Bruce stiffened & set down his drink, immediately appearing at his "friend's" side, hand coming to gingerly rest on her shoulder.

His tone was on the concerned side, "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." She lightly squeezed his hand, eyes flickering to meet his. Bruce's widened at the soft sorrow hidden behind her normally bright, playful eyes.

"You know they're gonna use things you love against you," she spoke so confident of the fact. He sighed & let his hand fall from her shoulder.

"Of course I know that. But I must, it's my duty." He said sternly.

"It's really not. This isn't your burden to shoulder Bruce; it's no ones. You're a man, one man Bruce... You can only do so much." She said upon gaining her composure. "If you do this Bruce, you won't survive." Scaletta said with utter certainty.

"May I ask why is it you care? You're the villian. I'm the hero." The millionaire as he sat back in a chair, brown eyes focusing on the teen before him.

"... I wasn't _always_ a psychopath." She said more to herself than to Bruce.

"And a sociopath." He added bluntly. Her nostrils flared momentarily, "Well, _sometimes_ anyhow." Bruce continued quietly. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him, he stiffened as her hand shot out.

"Oh Bruce." Scaletta said softly, her hand hovering just above his shoulder. She turned around swiftly, "You're going to die..." The brunette said as she made her way towards the balcony, throwing open the large glass doors. "Or become one of us." She added as she leapt over the railing.


	8. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there something wrong with me?"
> 
> "Yea, but it's the same thing that's wrong with all of us."

Scaletta couldn't recall exactly how she ended up talking to this psycho... _again_. Last time they spoke was because he nearly blew up her apartment complex with her _in_ it  & her, being the hot head she was busted down his door later that night to chew his ear off about it. He liked that about her. She stood her ground & said what was on her mind whether or not anyone liked it. Scaletta was new to the whole villain thing, but she took amazingly to it; like a fish to water. She was a natural.

"Hey." She blinked back to reality as Joker waved a pale, tattooed hand in front of her face. She scrunched up her nose distasteful, glasses rising on her face as well. She stood, "Where are yah going, doll?"

"... Out. You're annoying, not to all ready mention an uninvited guest." She replied & brushed back her messy faux hawk. Joker stood to face her as she walked out, eyes narrowing viciously & blood red lips pulled into a soft frown.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, head tilting to the side as if in thought as she glanced over her shoulder. Her brown eyes skated to her men that decorated each corner of the room, each watching the clown prince intensely.

"Yea, but it's the same thing that's wrong with all of us." Scaletta said matter-of-fact as she opened the door & crossed the threshold without another word. Joker stood there in silence as the door closed behind two of her men & herself, lips pulled into a lopsided smirk.

He grabbed his coat, "... Surprise. Surprise." Joker murmured to himself bemused, "You grouped me in with _your_  lot." He said to himself as he made his exit as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome! :)


End file.
